


Rose Water & Ivy

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Birds of Prey spoilers, Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, Bubble Bath, Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Mental Illness, Neck Kissing, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Sort Of, mention of egg sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: After everything that happened, Harley needs a cool down.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 30
Kudos: 538
Collections: Harley Quinn





	Rose Water & Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from a Bath & Body Works candle lmao. I'm not even going to lie about it.

After selling the diamond for millions and officially becoming the baddest bitch in the city, Harley finds herself outside the supposedly abandoned greenhouse a few miles off of Robinson Park. With a quick glance, the place looks to be a complete mess, but once you step foot inside the place is beautiful and fresh. Just like the inhabitant. She might even be prettier than the building.

Pamela Isley has always been different than the others she's met in Gotham City. She's closed off and hides her emotions. Most people in this city are, but she doesn't cover it up with drugs or sex. She simply is. It didn't take terribly long for Harley to fight her way pass Ivy's walls, but it took lots of progress to be a true guest inside. Now, she's beloved and welcome at any time, no matter what. The moments held in this greenhouse are moments held dear. She has a best friend here. And, in this little sanctuary, she fell in love. For the first time, she was loved back as well.

She knocks on the door with her own little rhythm. She's come down from her high, feeling the reality come crashing down once again. Betrayed, alone, and nowhere to go. Ivy opens the door and looks relieved to see her, hair put up and in lounge clothes. Only Harley gets to see her like this.

"Hiya, Red," Harley says pitifully, her voice cracking a touch.

Ivy grabs for her hand, pulling her inside and closing the door behind them. She never lets go of her hand until they reach the bedroom where Ivy sits her down on the bed. Ivy crouches in front of her, placing her arms on Harley's knees. She's beautiful, the way her green eyes shine in the dim light. Or how her red hair is such a contrast to her green skin. The most unbelievable thing is that this woman in front of her, beautiful and strong, has always been hers. Even when Harley didn't think she deserved it.

"Mister J and I broke up," Harley tells her.

She can tell Ivy's trying not to look mad or unsympathetic. She's never been a fan of the Joker, and she had no right to be. Not after all the times Harley would come crying to her covered in bruises and crying. But, Ivy tries to show she cares. She does know Harley loved him in some twisted way.

"I'm sorry-"

"Please don't be sorry. I-I'm over it, ya know?" Harley reaches out, cupping one side of Ivy's face. "I have you."

Ivy leans into the touch. "Of course, I'm your best friend, Harl."

Harley wants to tell her she loves her, but she thinks that'll push it. Ivy never really liked talking about it, her feelings. She simply likes caring for her. Harley's okay with that.

"I saved the day," Harley says instead, "Saved the kid. Fought the bad guys. Killed Roman Sionis, well I'll take half the credit. Made millions. Met some pretty girls along the way."

She smiles. "I'm proud of you, Harley." The thumb on her knee begins to make circles, some sort of comfort. "Good riddance to Sionis too."

Harley laughs. "Right! Misogynistic fucker."

Ivy suddenly leans up, interrupting Harley's laughter with a kiss. It's short, but sweet. However, Ivy stands up afterwards and offers Harley some tea. Harley can't bring herself to decline. But while Ivy's out of the room the low returns. With Mister J out of the picture, she might be able to really have a home here with Ivy. The girlfriends with PhDs. Yet, does Ivy truly want her here? Harley only brings trouble and mayhem. She would ruin the calmness here.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ivy inquires, returning with steaming tea in her hands.

She doesn't respond. No, she's not okay. She hasn't been okay for awhile. She's struggling over the death of Bruce. She's struggling over the aftermath of being Joker's partner in crime. She's struggling over how no matter how hard she tries she can't get away from his blasted name. She wants to move forward, possibly be a less terrible person, yet it seems like everyone in this city wants her to keep falling behind until she's some nobody. And she's _no_ nobody. 

"Can I stay here with you?" Harley finally responds, "I don't have to stay for long. Just long enough to figure out what to do next-"

"I want you, Harley," Ivy says firmly. "I want you here, okay?"

Her statement takes Harley back. It sounds so real. So genuine and wanting. It's strange, really, having someone who wants her. Wants her for her personality and brains, instead of something to play with. It's disgusting how long Harley pushed Ivy away. 

Harley cups Ivy's face again, bringing her up to her lips. She controls it this time. Slow and steady. She doesn't allow her hands to leave Ivy's face, afraid that if she let's go she'll leave like everyone else. Ivy attempts to move her lips down to her neck, but Harley keeps her to her lips. She wants this. This feeling of complete peace as she kisses the person who loves her with all her heart. The person her who wants her. 

Eventually, Harley gives up trying to stop Ivy from kissing down her neck. She lets Ivy gently push her down and climb on top of her, kissing her face and then leaving small kisses down her neck. Ivy slides one strap of her crop top down, presenting more pale skin for her to kiss. Harley tangles her fingers into Ivy's hair, playing with the red waves as Ivy kisses her pale skin. Who knew affection could feel so real?

"Can I have a bubble bath?" Harley asks quietly. 

Ivy lifts her head to look at Harley. "Yes. Let me get it ready."

She removes herself from Harley, walking away towards the bathroom. "Hey, Ivy?"

She stops and turns. "Hmm?"

"Do- do you want to cuddle?"

Ivy looks back behind her to where the bathroom is, understanding what Harley is asking for her to do. She smiles at Harley. "Sure, Harl."

They're in the tub with candles going and the lights dimmed. Harley's drawing circles on Ivy's chest, her head resting on her shoulder. Ivy's arms are wrapped around her loosely, her cheek pressed into Harley's wet hair. Harley told her everything. From blowing up ACE Chemicals to the demise of Roman Sionis on the docks. It's all a very interesting story and would be nearly impossible to believe for anyone outside of Gotham. Losing Bruce was super hard to get through, describing the attack and the turning point it created in the night's events. There was pain to her caused, but she learned so much along the way. 

"I'm sorry about Bruce," Ivy tells her softly. Ivy can feel her lips moving in her hair. 

Harley sniffles. "He was such a good boy."

"I know, Pretty Girl. I know."

There's silence once more. Harley readjusts her body, moving her head to be placed above Ivy's heart to hear the beat. She thinks she can fall asleep like this, the rhythmic sound of her love's heart, the comforting arms around her, and the calming scent of candles filling the room. Maybe she should stay with Ivy for the rest of her life. They could get up to anything together. They've been there for another since the very beginning. Never has Ivy done anything to hurt her. 

"There's these egg sandwiches I need you to try," Harley tells her. 

Ivy chuckles. Such a Harley-like thing to say. "You'll have to take me then."

"How about tomorrow? Breakfast date?"

Ivy presses a kiss to her hair. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> I still have yet to publish the first chapter of that long fic I was planning for Harlivy. I have it all planned out, I just don't know how I want to go about it. Rough times. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving any sort of support on this fic! Please rant about Birds of Prey in the comments lol.


End file.
